


I Never Knew You Were The One For Me

by DeathShipper



Series: Spellwood Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Judge Me, Not Beta Read, OOC, Out of Character, Prudence didn't change her name, Spellwood, a bit - Freeform, but who cares, english is not my first language, for the fluff guys, got it succubitches?, just to be clear, so it would be SPELLNIGHT, spellwood is NOT Sabrina x Prudence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Spellwood soulmate au, beacuse I wanted to





	I Never Knew You Were The One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate Au where you can't kiss anyone but your soulmate

Faustus Blackwood was only doing his duty as High Priest of the Church of Night, or so he told himself. Sitting in front of the fireplace inside the Spellmans’ residence, listening carefully to Zelda Spellman’s confession. 

The one aspect of being High Priest that he disliked was the confessions, he was always unsure of what to say. Should he be severe? Understanding? Was this punishment too soft? Too harsh? Of course, he tried his best and no one ever complained, but nonetheless it was always a complicated affair. 

He was impartial most times, except regarding Zelda. He couldn’t help but relate to her devotion to their Lord, her desire for her family to follow the Path of Night. He could see in her eyes she spoke the truth, hear the honesty in her voice, and he wanted to help her, in any way he could.

“I’m failing Father, failing the Church of Night, failing you.” She said holding the tears that threatened to fall. 

He looked deep into her blue eyes and the need to comfort her was even more present in his heart. 

“Unlike the false god, the Dark Lord accepts our weaknesses. He knows we are made of flesh and failure; this is our nature Sister Zelda.”

She listened to him with utmost attention and was surprised when he took her hand in both of his’. Faustus gently ran his thumb through her hand as he spoke again. 

“I, too, know fear and suffering. Of course, you know my … wife threatened my faith with her transgression at the lottery.”  
Zelda nodded in understanding and he continued. He was about to tell her something he hadn’t spoke about in decades.

“You see Zelda, my marriage was arranged but I thought… I hoped it would work out. I held a tad of hope that Constance would be the one, that the Dark Lord had made us for each other. However, it was not meant to be, as you know, it is rare to find soulmates these days.” He paused to regain his composure; Zelda looked at him with a soft expression.

“We, me and Constance, decided to go on, but I find myself regretting this decision, for as it has brought me nothing but pain and sadness. Yet, Constance refuses to divorce, I think she would only do it if one of us found our respective soulmate, but that is, as I said before, extremely rare. My only joy is that the Dark Lord has blessed this unhappy union with children.” 

By the end of his impromptu confession Faustus was undeniably lighter. It was so easy to talk to Zelda, as if he was doing it his whole life. In his heart, the old flame of his feelings for Zelda, buried a long time ago, burnt to life again, like hellfire he might add. 

She placed her hand on top of his, to show comfort, he presumed, and a whisper of his name followed. “Faustus”

“Zelda” He replied. 

They were silent after that, just looking at each other’s eyes, Zelda kneeling on the floor and Faustus curved in her direction, still in the chair. He looked at her lips and wondered how it would feel to kiss them.

He leaned forward, slipping from his seat and kneeling in front of her. Faustus just wanted to get closer to her, very much aware that in the last moment invisible forces would stop them from kissing. But he didn’t seem to care and neither did she. They were getting very close, Faustus hand was on Zelda’s hip and hers’ was on his shoulder. Faustus prepared for the wall that would separate their lips, but it wasn’t there. 

Their lips met. They kissed, long and passionate.

A spark of magic flew through them as they realized what had happened. He drew back and opened his eyes. Zelda looked shocked, her mouth slightly open. 

He felt … amazing. Zelda Spellman was his soulmate. His soulmate. 

Faustus saw the same utter joy he was feeling stamped on Zelda’s face. 

He smiled. 

She smiled too.

Faustus thought he could get used to seeing her smile. They kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you liked it!  
> Warn me about any mistakes


End file.
